


First Time (Blood Lovers)

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Campaign 2 [34]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Vampires, vamp!Fjord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Fjord died.  And then he came back. And Jester is determined to make sure he stays back.  The one where Fjord comes back as a vampire and Jester lets him feed on her.Reading Time:abt 10 mins.





	First Time (Blood Lovers)

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the Fjorester discord for putting this image in my head that was powerful enough that I randomly wanted to write a quick little piece a week later. So . . . Happy Halloween?

They buried Fjord by the battlefield, where the creature that had killed him had been reduced to ash.  They buried him in the dirt, the arcane energies still fading from his body.  They buried him when they knew he was lost forever.  Everyone wept.  But Jester the most.

Her eyes were still red and swollen when the night came.  They still burned, the tears having dried up long before her grief.  Her face was buried in her bedroll when the noise came: Beau’s shout of astonishment, Nott’s scream of fear, Caduceus’s cry of warning.  When Jester pushed her way out of the tent, Fjord was standing at the end of the camp, the others on their feet, staring at him.  She rushed him, her face alight with joy, but Caduceus grabbed her and held her back.

“He’s not Fjord.”

Jester looked at the figure standing in the dark.  His skin was pale and drawn and his eyes glinted of red in the firelight.  They were the warnings of vampirism, the same features she had just seen in their enemy.  The enemy that had killed Fjord.

But everything else screamed Fjord to Jester.  Her heart ached to embrace him, to tell him the things she had before only said in jest.  But she heeded Caduceus’s warning.  She stopped herself.

“Fjord?”  She knew her voice dripped with hope.

He looked at her and smiled the same melancholy smile he always smiled.  The smile he gave her when he was happy to see her but knew something was about to go wrong.  “Hi, Jess.”

It was his voice.  It was just as filled with warmth as it had been this morning and Jester felt her body lift inside.  She shrugged off Caduceus’s grip and walked carefully towards Fjord.

“Are you okay?”

Fjord shook his head.  “I feel strange.”  He paused as if searching inside for something more.  “I feel hungry.  Really, really hungry.”

“Fjord,” began Jester, but Caduceus interrupted.

“Jester, you need to stay back.  I’m going to cast something that will let Fjord rest.”

Somehow, her body had found tears again and she rounded on Caduceus, “No!  he’s back.  He’s alive.”

“I’m sorry, but he’s not.”

She was shaking now.  “He is!  He is!  He’s right there—”

“Jess.”  Fjord’s voice was soft, but cut through the air.  “Something’s wrong with me.  I can hear your heart.  It’s filling my ears.  And I want it.”  He waivered, almost taking a step forward, but he stopped himself and drew back.  “And not in the way I used to want—”  His eyes were so sad.  “Jess, I’d hurt you.  If I’m like that creature, Caduceus is right.  I have to be destroyed.”

Caduceus nodded.  “Thank you, Fjord.  I’ll make sure to make this as painless as I can.  I promise you that.”  He raised his hands and started moving towards Fjord.

But Jester threw herself between them, her arms spread wide.  “No, stop!  We—we can find something else.”  She bumped into Fjord and stopped.  “Fjord wouldn’t want to hurt anyone.  He’s good.  He’s kind.”

Caduceus had stopped, his hands still raised, but it was Fjord that spoke.  “I don’t want to hurt anyone, but I don’t know if I have a choice.  If—if I need the life of other people to live, then I—I’m going to hurt someone.”

Jester turned and looked up at Fjord.  She rested one hand on his shoulder and reached up with another to caress his cheek.  He was cold and her fingers jumped away in surprise, but she forced them back, feeling his body drink the warmth from her skin.  He watched her carefully and even with the flames that burned in the center of each eye, she could still feel the care that Fjord had in his heart.  Each pass of his gaze was a loving stroke across her skin.

“I—you can feed on me,” whispered Jester.

Fjord’s eyes shot around the rest of the group, wondering if they had heard, then he glanced back down at Jester’s imploring face.  “I can’t hurt you.”

“You’d hurt me more if you were gone.”

“Jess . . .”

Jester put a finger to his lips.  “I’m a healer, remember!  Anything you take from me I can heal right up.  You won’t hurt me!”

“I—”

“Please.”

Fjord ran his fingers through his hair, a habit so familiar, so comforting, so Fjord  “I don’t know.  I don’t like it.”

Jester simply clasped his head in both hands and looked up at him, willing him to change his mind.

Finally, Fjord broke.  “Alright, Jess.  But you have to stop me the moment you don’t feel right.  Even if that’s right away.  Even if that means I’m gone.  I won’t hurt you.”

Jester nodded slowly.  Her heart fluttered.  “Okay.”

Fjord reached out and laid his hand on her chest.  “I can hear that.  I can hear your fear.  I can’t stand your being afraid of me.”

Jester smacked his hand away and scowled.  “I’m not afraid of you,” she said, “I’m afraid of—of you . . . being that close.”

“Oh.”

Jester felt the heat in her cheeks and wished she could see the same blush in Fjord’s face.  “It would have happened even if you weren’t like this, you idiot.”  A smile curled across her lips and she spun back to the rest of the group.

“Fjord is going to feed on me so he’s not dangerous and can stay with us.”

She saw the different looks of horror flicker across her friend’s faces.  Well, except Beau who just nodded.

Caduceus was frowning deeply.  “I know he’s Fjord, but when he’s feeding he won’t be able to control himself. The undead can’t control their urges.”

Jester stomped up and poked Caduceus in the chest.  “That’s why you’re going to stand out the tent and keep me safe.”  She peered over her shoulder at Fjord and then looked back.  She sniffed back the tears.  “If I cry out for help, then you do what you need to do.  Okay?”

“Alright, but I disapprove of this in the strongest manner.”

Jester patted him on the cheek.  “Your disapproval is noted!”

Then she grabbed Fjord by the hand and dragged him into a tent.

She sat back on her bedroll and patted for Fjord to join her.  She flicked her hair out of the way.  “So how do you want to eat me!”

“Uh, I guess the neck is the traditional way, right?”

Jester shrugged.  “I don’t know.  Is that where you want to feed?”  She could feel his eyes boring into her chest in a very un-Fjord-like way.

Fjord’s body shuddered forward for a moment and fangs flashed in his mouth.  Jester jumped back with a squeak, but just as quickly Fjord pulled himself back, reigning in the awful instinct that had overtaken him.

Jester calmed her breathing and took Fjord’s hand in hers.  She laid it on a breast.  “Like this?”

Fjord swallowed.  His eyes were locked, unable to move, on Jester’s chest, right where she could feel her heart pounding a frantic rhythm.  “Jess, I—”

Jester lifted his chin until his fiery eyes burned into hers.  Then in silence, she loosened the lacing on her dress and pulled the top down to her waist, baring her breasts.

“I—I thought this would—I thought the first time with you—” She broke off, but couldn’t break her eyes away from Fjord.  She tried again, trying to stay in control.  “Should I lie back?  Would that be more comfortable?”

The struggle in Fjord’s body played across his face.  His lips curled and then pulled down in a frown.  His eyes twitched down towards Jester’s chest and then back up to her face just as quickly.  “I—I don’t know.”

“Okay, let’s try it.”

Jester laid back, tugging Fjord with her, grasping his head and pulling him to her chest.

In a moment, Fjord slipped from her hands.

In a moment, Fjord lost control.

It wasn’t the little prick, she had expected.  Fjord’s body was shaking and his head reared back, mouth opening wider than she could believe, fangs extending, growing—and he struck.  His fangs sliced at her chest and there was a crack as he bit through one of her ribs.  Pain cut through her body, igniting every nerve ending.  Jester bit down on her lip—stifling a scream, willing herself not to give up, not to call for help—and tasted a hot spurt of blood in her mouth.  Fjord pulled back, his mouth already smeared with her blood and, this time, when he bit in there was nothing to stop his fangs from tearing directly into Jester’s heart.

The shock rushed through her body.  It was the shock of her whole body giving out as Fjord feasted on her insides, blood pouring out of her wound.  It was difficult to breath.  Her vision was blurry.  And there was nothing but the wet suck and slurp of Fjord feeding at the blood pouring out of her heart.

Her mind screamed “Get away!”

Instead, she clutched him close, one hand gripping Fjord’s head, pressing him close, smothering him in her blood.  She reached up with her other hand and, shaking, pumped warm healing energy into her body.  The energy flowed into her, filling her up.  She could feel Fjord sucking and licking, drawing the energy out of her, but it was different now.  Her body was healing, faster then Fjord could feed.  Now she was a conduit for Fjord, pouring life into him as he devoured her, feasted on her.

Her breath back, her control back, she held him close.  The movement of his jaw had stopped.  He lapped slowly, almost sleepily at the wound in her chest.  One of his hands had unconsciously crept to her other breast and, as he sucked at her life blood, that hand massaged and played, softly, tenderly.

Finally, Fjord sighed.  He didn’t move, his head just rolled to the side, cheek resting in the smear of red blood and blue flesh.  His eyes flicked to her and Jester saw the passion fade.

“Je—Jess, I’m sorry.  I—”

Jester pulled him up and pushed the last of her healing energy into her body.  As she tugged at his hair, she felt her flesh knit up beneath the pool of blood.  She felt her ribcage knit back together.  She felt her heart beat out its normal rhythm, although maybe a little bit faster.

Jester held his blood-smeared face in her hands and kissed him lightly on the nose, hoping her wouldn’t notice the smear of blood across her own mouth.  “See, that wasn’t all that bad!”  She coughed and wheezed involuntarily as something in her lungs healed, something that she hadn’t even known was broken.

Fjord tried to look down at Jester’s chest.  Down where he had been feeding just a moment ago, but Jester kept him locked on her face.

“Yes, it's a bit of a bloody mess, but, look at me, listen to me: I am okay.  You didn’t hurt me.”

Fjord’s brow creased, his eyes wide.  “I was eating your heart, Jester.”

“And now I am okay!”  Jester guided them both back to sitting.  “Okay, maybe we should aim for not quite so much gore.  Maybe next time we try the neck instead?”

She let go of Fjord and finally looked down at her torso.  Her dress was drenched in blood and there were hand and fingermarks smeared across her breasts and clavicle.

“Alright, so that looks pretty bad.”  She glanced up at Fjord, his face also smeared with blood, red splatters painting his armor.  “And so do you.”  She started rummaging through her bag, pulling out different clothes and old cloths.  “Let’s get cleaned up and tell everyone the good news: you are a-okay!”

“Jess!”

**Author's Note:**

> I am also [bboiseux on tumblr](https://bboiseux.tumblr.com/). Come say hi! :)
> 
> This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * **Feedback:** Short comments, Long comments, Questions, Constructive criticism (focus on description), “ <3” as extra kudos, Reader-reader interaction! The [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta) can provide help with commenting!
>   * **Author Responses:** This author replies to comments! **Note:** If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with _whisper_. I will still appreciate the comment, but not respond. :)
> 



End file.
